


天鹅绒帷幕

by Ho_Ne



Series: 欢迎光临伯克 [3]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Age Alteration, Age Difference, Alternative Universe where Balkov Abbey is a brothel, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Other, Shota Yuri, their relationship is ... quite complex i think?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: （风俗店伯克au系列之三）与《熱》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182982）直接相关。大致算是中间的一个小插曲。【警告】> 未成年尤里> 有非自愿情节暗示> 涉及半捏造阴暗童年？本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。





	天鹅绒帷幕

**Author's Note:**

> “坏老头和小男孩之间好像发生了什么又好像什么也没发生”，基于霜太的设想试着搞了一搞❤

小男孩正坐在你膝头哭泣。

他的脸颊涨红着，大颗大颗的泪珠从漂亮的蓝眼睛里涌出来，打湿长长的睫毛，滑过面颊，最后啪地落到浴衣的衣襟上，留下一点又一点深色的水痕。

他一直在小声抽泣，却一句话也不说。

发生了什么呢？你还不知道。你只能猜测应该是非常不得了的事情。

这还是尤里第一次不请自来敲响你办公室的门。虽然你早就嘱咐过他，只要你在这间办公室里他都可以随时来访——算是小小的专属特权，但这懂礼貌的孩子向来只会小心地事先确认好你的安排，挑选最合适的时机打来电话，然后才穿戴得整整齐齐出现在你的门口。

但是今天清晨门打开的时候，你却只看到了裹着一件皱巴巴的浴衣、双眼红肿的他。

你注意到他的异常，立即放下了手上的工作，示意他来到你身边，然后把他轻轻抱到自己的大腿上。

接着他的肩膀就开始抖动了。——这可真是奇怪。

你清楚地记得他很少哭。在街头被几个大孩子追着嘲笑辱骂的时候他没有哭。被商店老板揪着耳朵推倒在门口的时候他没有哭。抓着你的手跟着你走进伯克、沉重的大门在他背后关上的时候他也没有哭。只有在他第一次接受调教的时候，透过单向玻璃你看见他的眼角潮湿了，但他最后也还是安静地咬牙忍了下来。

他是你亲眼看中、亲自捡回来又亲手养大的小狼狗。这样的他怎么会忽然一声不吭跑进你的办公室，又在你面前掉眼泪呢？

你一边伸手去抚摸他那凌乱不堪却依然耀眼的红发，一边陷入了思索。

诸如被客人欺负或者和其他男孩子吵架这种事情应该不会让他这样委屈才对。前者有波里斯·古氏涅佐夫帮你处理，而后者他自己就能解决好。再考虑到现在是清晨，大家多半都还在睡梦中，实在不太可能发生什么其它意外……你开始怀疑小家伙是不是做了什么噩梦。

啊，没错，噩梦。这个突然冒出来的可能性似乎反而最能令人信服。一个恐怖或者伤心的梦让惊魂未定的小家伙在清晨时分匆匆前来寻求安慰，既合情合理又天真可爱，不是吗？

你很想相信这临时编造出来的理由，因为这也许是所有潜在可能性当中最无害的那一个了。但小家伙压抑不住的呜咽声又让你觉得事情并没有这么简单。

看来只能等他的情绪稳定下来再开口问了吧。你心想。

但是，等等——

刚才从你脑海中掠过的波里斯·古氏涅佐夫的形象忽然又回到了你的思绪里。

你这才想起，这个尤里的负责人，从昨天晚上一直到现在居然都没有露面过。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 好像有点太意识流了2333 
> 
> 感谢不嫌弃！感谢阅读！
> 
> ————————  
❤欢迎访问本账号简介：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/profile


End file.
